Sam and his Doctor
by Mana Walker
Summary: Sam is Alone. The Doctor is alone. A bond forms between the two heroes when the TARDIS complies with one of the Doctors wishes. *may turn into light slash. Nothing explicit, just fluff*
1. Chapter 1

**Sam sat on the bed and stared deeply at the ground, his brother left with Cas and told him not to return. This the second time he's left. The second time since he's realized he's Lucifers vessel. But the first time they were already separated. Oh he hated the feeling of loneliness, hated the hell that came along. The nightmares were just that much more magnified, and without Dean here to help him, he was oh-so lost.**

Cas is so much better a partner for him though. Sam thought, this phrase has been echoing inside of his head the whole lot-o-time. Cas is better for Dean, so they won't need him.

He tried to commit suicide but the Devil was serious, there's no way for him to die. He's just glad that Dean didn't find out. If he did he would've been kicked out a while ago. Or never would've been able to come back. Ever.

So he'll hunt a little, and wait for the Devil to stop. Because god-knows when he'll see Dean and his angel again.

********************************************************************************************************  
The Doctor was alone to, maybe just a bit more used to it. Well who was anyone kidding, no one could get used to being alone. It was awful, a soul-sucking experience. Awful, totally not brilliant.

He sat on the floor of the TARDIS, staring at the ceiling. Sighing and thinking about what Donna had said the other day, Promise me you'll find someone. He finally spoke, "I want to be in the company of someone who knows exactly what I'm going through."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, the TARDIS complied. Zapping him to the only place in the universe with someone who could truly understand him, Sam Winchester.

********************************************************************************************************  
Sam was about to scream for the fiftieth time that he would never say yes, when the devil disappeared and a large blue police box flashed in the middle of his motel room.

Hey everybody! Thanks abundantly for reading!  
Sooo, what do you think?  
I was watching the runaway bride over again after reading a friends fic and came up with this idea.  
Do you think this should be slash? or not?  
Well I'll update real soon...  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set before the apocalypse happened, just making that clear. Its a bit of an Au.**

Sam sat in awe at the device in front of his bed. The first thing he thought was Lucifers getting more creative, but really a blue police box? Sam wasn't really that concerned until a man came out of it and started to scream.

The Doctor felt the all-to-familiar feeling of taking flight and when it stopped he stepped out. He was suprised at what he found. Sam Winchester was sitting on the bed in front of him, the boys expression was in the middle between bored and terrified. It was a bit of strange sight to see, such emotion. But the one that shown the clearest was the same he felt. Anguish, Loneliness.

"Wow what I dear sight to see!" He held out his hand, "I'm the Doctor, so very nice to meet you."

Sam still sat and stared at the man named the Doctor, he didn't hold out his hand. "Wow Lucifer really went all out on this one" He mumbled under his breath.

The "Doctor" stared at him, quizzically and put his hand down, a pout on his face. "Sam, I am not a hallucination."

Wow are you serious. "Lucifer this isn't going to work you know."

********************************************************************************************************  
The Doctor sighed, convincing him is going to be hard. I know of him from the future. The boy who stopped the apocalypse. I thought he had a brother though, an angel. Anyway, "Sam, I am real. I am here to help you."

Sam tilted his head like a puppy. It was a bit adorable. "If you're real, then prove it. Come with me and make discussion with someone outside, most of my hallucinations can't do that."

That made the Doctors girin come back. "Okay then!" Grabbing Sam's hand he headed to the door. "Lets go prove I exist!"

********************************************************************************************************  
Merry Christmas! And thanks for reading!  
I am so estatic right now, cause I got the tenth doctor's sonic screwdriver and pen. Also a David Tennant paper cut-out...  
And now I'm working on this while listening to Chameleon Circuit, the most epic Whovian band ever! You should listen to them...  
Wells bye!  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctors POV:**

I grabbed the Winchesters large hand and ran out the door. We were at a dingy motel in the middle of nowhere. But if she, the TARDIS brought me here, I think we'll get along fine.

We ran a block and I was still dragging him along. We got to a little diner in about five minutes. I walked in and politely asked for a seat to the nice waitress behind the podium. And when we sat down I saw the happily bewildered face on my companion.

"So you're real." He paused, his eyes examining me. "And you're not a demon, wouldn't have been able to come in my room if you were, Skinwalker, no. Werewolf? No." I felt weird with him trying to analyze me.

"I'm not a monster, not something you hunt. I'm just the Doctor." I spoke up.

He showed a little half-smile, "Okay Doctor, you're not human though." He looked shocked at he just said. And I was a bit surprised to.

"Well how do you know that?" I spoke calmly.

He stared in my eyes and my heart fluttered. "I'm not sure, I just know." He spoke like in a trance.

The waitress came in at exactly that moment, "What'll ya boys have?" Her southern accent was thick.

"I'll just have a coffee." He ordered first. Her gaze turned to me. "I'll have the same." I added.

She left and he went back to analyzing me. "Then if you don't mind, what are you?" He spoke carefully like trying not to offend me.

"I'm a timelord." I spoke up. He giggled. Giggled.

"I'm sorry, thats just a funny name. What's a timelord?" He spoke trying to repress a laugh.

I grinned. "I'm what you call an alien."

********************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for reading!  
What do you think so far?  
I'll update soon...  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	4. Chapter 4

His expression was priceless! "An Alien?" It was spoken lightly and abundant with curiosity.

"Yep. Not of this world. I've actually got two hearts." He blinked, staring at me. His large doe eyes were not even blinking. "And the police box that appeared in your room is the TARDIS. Its my spaceship. Well space and time."

He looked flabbergasted. "Thats epic! I told Dean aliens were real!" I saw his eyes darken a bit at the mention of the name.

"Well here I am, Aien. And I'm real, that's what I'm here proving to you right?" I said motioning to the cafe around us.

He blushed. Too adorable. "Yeah, um sorry about that Doctor. It must look pretty weird me to just, uh start calling you the Devil." He stuttered out.

"Well I did appear in your room in a bad time, right?" I was getting a bit concerned though. "What's going on with you though? Are you alright?"

He stared at me before continuing. "Uh, well it sounded like you knew of e when you came in."

I was not exactly prepared for this discussion. "Ah, well yes. I am kind of from, well I've been to the future. And well I know the big things that happened in the world as well as some small things. And one that's big with the hunters I've come across is the story of, well you. And how you stopped the apocalypse."****

********************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for reading!  
I'm thinking the story maybe a bit AUsh, a bit more. When we get to the whole apocalypse part...  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	5. Chapter 5

I stared out the Doctor, unblinking. _I stop the apocalypse? Thats not possible, I started it and there's no way I could end it. _I was stirred from my self-loathing thoughts by the Doctor.

"Sam are you alright?" He sounded concerned, maybe thinking I was doubting his existence again.

"I'm fine. Its just that... How could I stop the apocalypse? I mean someone like me couldn't do that." I almost spat out the last few words.

He looked angry for a millisecond. "Sam, you need to believe in yourself more. You are strong, do not think of yourself disdainfully."

I looked down into the swirling darkness of my coffee. "I don't understand, Of how much wrong I've done, even if I did stop the apocalypse how would anyone ever think of me as a hero. I still would've done so much bad. I shouldn't be remembered."

I ended with a bit of a sob. I looked up into the Doctor's brown eyes and saw the sadness there. He seemed sad by my self-hating rant. "Sam." He spoke slowly, like wary of if I was going to break down. "In the future you're remembered, you're spoken of. You and your brother. It doesn't end when you fall, No it will never end. But even though now it seems many of the hunters are scared of you. They will never hunt you, you're strong. Even more than your brother, you are strong enough to withstand the Devil. Twice."

The Doctor looked down on himself, he probably shouldn't have said all of that. And did he say _twice?_ "Okay Doctor, then let's let this go for now. I want to see your ship!"

He grinned at me, grabbing my hand we ran out the door. Well right after I plopped some money on the table.

********************************************************************************************************  
**Thanks abundantly for reading!**  
**I'm really liking this story. I think Dean and Cas are gonna come in soon. Btw.**  
**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stared in amazement. The Doctor nodded his head at him, "Anything you want to say? Anything at all?" Sam's face slipped into a huge grin.

"Its, Its, Bigger on the inside!" Sam gasped out. The smile fully reaching his eyes. The Doctor noted he looked much younger this way. Happier.

"Why, yes it is! I hadn't noticed that before now." The Doctor replied, dripping with sarcasm. Sam rolled his eyes and then ran to the panel.

"Is this where you pilot her?" The Doctor grinned.

"Yep! These buttons do different and amazing things!" Turning a knob the TARDIS made a loud noise and Sam felt like he was in an earthquake.

The Doctor ran over and helped him stand up from where he fell. "Isn't she the best, she's sexy!"

Sam chuckled, "You should meet Dean he talks to his car like its his..."

Sam trailed off, his smile falling.

"Sam?" The Doctor asked, his eyes full of compassion.

"I'm fine." The Doctor sighed at his friends response.

"Alrighty then! Come along with me!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing his hand.

"We're leaving? What is it?" Sam laughed.

"Its everything." The Doctor said, opening the door to reveal they had already traveled through space and were now hovering over galaxies.

Sorry about not updating for so long! This time all the updates will stay current! (Pinky promise!)

**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


End file.
